


О дьявольском глазе и снах.

by steinvor



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Eye Contact, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Illusions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Что значит выражение «глаз замылился?»Пол, Натсуми и Хэвен пытаются определить,, что не так с глазами Мидо Бана.Или Амано Гинджи.





	О дьявольском глазе и снах.

\- Что значит выражение «глаз замылился?» - потирая заспанные глаза спросил Бан.  
\- Коньюктивит, – невнятно пробурчал Пол, пряча невозмутимое лицо за свежим номером утренней газеты и пытаясь не прожечь в ней дыру зажатой в зубах сигаретой .  
\- Может Бан-чан простудился? – Робко выглянула из кухни Натсуми, - Это называется «ячмень на глазу»… Бабушка говорит, что надо плюнуть в глаз и тогда он быстрее пройдет.  
\- Это отеки, - решительно заявила Хэвен, эффектно появляясь в дверях.  
Пока Бан выяснял причину некоторой неприятности с глазами, Гинжи успел незаметно отхлебнуть из кофейной чашки Пола и немного пожевал салфетку, которой его помощница протирала столы.  
\- Дай-ка я посмотрю, Бан-чан, - император молний заглянул по очереди в оба ярко-голубых глаза своего напарника и разочарованно проговорил:  
\- У тебя обычные глаза, не вижу ничего такого… Может соринка в глаз попала?  
Гинжи заглянул поглубже в левый глаз Бана, оттянув нижнее веко, но ничего не нашел такого, что могло бы мешать глазу.  
\- Надо крепко зажмурить оба глаза, чтобы соринка вымылась или промыть водой, - посоветовал он наконец своему другу и незаметно отодвинулся от своего напарника на безопасное расстояние, часто моргая своими недоуменно распахнутыми глазами: потому что неправдоподобно яркий, цвета индиго глаз Мидо Бана медленно так, заговорщицки подмигнул, сначала левый, а затем правый.  
\- Интересно, а как будем распределять роли мы? – задумчиво протянул синеглазка, многозначительно проводя указательным пальцем по своим тонким губам. – Ну с Казуки и Какеем все ясно, а с нами…я вот на несколько килограмм легче, но зато активный и решительный…Хотя, с другой стороны, я вроде как более симпатичный и утонченный, можно сказать даже изысканный.  
Гинжи не верил своим глазам и своим ушам, между тем его напарник продолжал свои глубокомысленные рассуждения.  
\- А ты тоже няшка, и глаза у тебя такие …большие, можно сказать наивные, но я вроде как сексуальнее…  
С этими словами Бан медленно стянул свою итак еле болтающуюся на плечах рубашку и стал покрывать свои запястья медленными чувственными поцелуями.  
-«Можно я помогу…» - хотел выговорить Амано, но язык ему не повиновался, так что он просто присоединился к Мидо Бану и попытался поймать его за кончик языка, когда тот несколько раз лизнул свою руку на внутреннем сгибе локтя. Их губы нечаянно столкнулись, когда они чересчур близко наклонились друг к другу и потерлись друг о друга носом, как щенята, усыпляя бдительность, чтобы между делом перейти к активным манипуляциям руками.  
Причем сделали они это, не сговариваясь, одновременно.  
Гинжи по неопытности засунул свою руку в штаны Мидо Бана , впрочем, тот сделал тоже самое, их руки встретились и они продолжили путешествие по интимным частям тела синеглазого брюнета вместе.  
\- Можно я шлепну тебя по попке, - шепотом спросил Бан-чан у Амано Гинжи, и тот с трудом сглотнув подкативший к горлу комок, кивнул.  
Узенькая ладошка Бан-чана незаметно перекочевала в зеленые шорты Амано, где слегка поблуждав, скользнула холодной рыбкой вдоль ягодичной складки блондина.  
\- Я тоже хочу тебя, - очнулся от сладких грез и томлений Амано Гинжи и пропахал своими горячими ладонями глубокую бороздку вниз к промежности брюнета и решил прорываться до конца, ткнув наугад в какую-то часть попы Бана. Как-ни-странно, его ставшие вдруг неуклюжими пальцы, нащупали какую-то узкую дырочку, попадание в которую вызвало бурную и незамедлительную реакцию Мидо.  
\- Мы так не договаривались! Я не хочу быть снизу!  
И больно ущипнул Гинжи в аналогичном месте.  
\- В принципе, мне и так хорошо, - Амано Гинжи растянулся на шелковой простыни, позволяя трогать себя в самых недоступных местах и проделывал тоже самое, блуждая по обнаженным бедрам брюнета. Стоп, какие простыни, какие бедра?  
Амано Гинжи недоверчиво распахнул карие глаза еще шире, медленно освобождаясь от томного очарования «дьявольского сна».  
\- Как жаль, что это был только сон, - расстроенно оглядел он знакомую обстановку забегаловки Пола.  
\- Хороший ли сон тебе снился? – как обычно насмешливо поинтересовался Мидо Бан, подмигивая Амано Гинжи. - Ты был прав, спасибо, что помог вытащить мне ресницу. Ну, так все-таки, что это был за сон, из-за которого ты так расстроился?  
\- Ээээ… Вечером расскажу, - опрометчиво пообещал Амано, впрочем, репетиция предстоящего события придала ему больше храбрости и решительности, так что он добавил:  
\- И покажу тоже, и вообще, снизу могу быть и я, в этом нет ничего страшного…  
Мидо Бан недоуменно взглянул на своего партнера поверх очков, но ничего не ответил.  
В конце концов, он тоже иногда видит сны, пусть и не такие «дьявольские».

16.11.2012


End file.
